The present invention relates to a baby pushchair.
In the prior art, the structure of a conventional baby pushchair comprises a frame, front wheels and rear wheels mounted under the frame and a handle bar connected with the frame. The conventional pushchair is in a foldaway state when it is being transported or in storage, however, because the front wheels of the folded baby pushchair are either higher or lower than the rear wheels, the wheels can not stand side by side to support the whole pushchair. So it is inconvenient to use.
An object of the present invention is to provide a baby pushchair, of which the front wheels and the rear wheels can stand side by side to form a support to the whole pushchair.
A baby pushchair according to the present invention comprises:
a left handle bar and right handle bar;
a left side bracket and right side bracket arranged symmetrically, each of which includes a front leg with a front wheel mounted at the lower end thereof and a rear leg with a rear wheel at the lower end thereof;
a seat arranged between the left and right side bracket;
a left armrest and right armrest, each front end of which is connected pivotally to the upper part of the left rear leg and the right rear leg respectively and each rear end of which is pivotally connected to the left handle bar and the right handle bar respectively;
wherein the left/right front leg and the left/right rear leg crosses and connects pivotally to each other at the crossing part, and the left/right handle bars is connected pivotally with the upper part of the left/right front legs.
In the baby pushchair according to the present invention, below the pivotally connecting part of the left/right front leg and the left/right rear leg a basket frame rod substantially arranged horizontally may be pivotally connected to the left/right front leg. A left/right connecting rod may be pivotally connected to the basket frame rod at one end thereof and to the left/right side bracket at the other end thereof.
One end of the connecting rod is pivotally connected to the basket frame rod before the pivotally connecting part of the basket frame rod and the left/right front leg, and the other end is pivotally connected to the front part of the left/right armrest rod or the upper part of the left/right rear leg or is pivotally and coaxially connected to the front part of the left/right armrest rod and the upper part of the left/right rear leg.
In the baby pushchair according to the present invention, alternatively, one end of the connecting rod may be pivotally connected to the basket frame rod behind the pivotally connecting part of the basket frame rod and the left/right front leg, and the other end may be pivotally connected to the left/right rear leg at the lower part below the pivotally connecting part of the left/right front leg and the left/right rear leg.
In the baby pushchair according to the present invention, a tilted backing rod may be pivotally connected with the rear part of the basket frame rod.